One Last Time
by The Monkey Princeling
Summary: A one shot Vegebul AU set on Planet Vegeta. Written for Nala1588's wonderful 'Royal Bedroom' Rated M for sexual content


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball or any of it's Characters

A one shot Vegebul fic for Nala1588's wonderful 'Royal Bedroom', her art is truly inspiring! Rated M for sexual content, read and despair :)

* * *

The petite hand gently caressed over the swell of the saiyan's broad chest, following every contour of the corded muscles, their prominence whispering of the strength his body held. The familiar warmth of his battle scarred skin beneath her palm forced buried feelings to resurface once again, despite the fact she had merely hours ago sworn to fight them with all her might. The bruised flesh and broken bones shuddered slightly beneath her inquisitive fingers as they inspected every inch of him, every resealed wound, every dark bruise and scratch marring his masculine form.

The royal chambers lay in darkness, the planet's power supply had been the first thing to be taken out. With the news of their master's return the remaining servants had scurried to lit whatever candles they could find inside the Prince's room, the naked flames now bathed the walls of the spacious quarters in dancing shadows.

However, the blue haired girl didn't need for any light to guide her hands, or to know the saiyan prince's penetrating gaze was attentively directed towards her, watching every movement of her fingers against his naked skin. The saiyan's presence had always been surrounded by a domineering aura which even now had Bulma's knees go weak, her body had him fresh in mind, remembering everything the man could do to her when his interest was focused purely on her. Her entire body began to quiver in unwanted anticipation, she had to fight herself from letting her fingers linger too long or too greedily upon his bronzed form.

Further closing the gap between them, Bulma reached for the tying of Vegeta''s crimson robe, brushing the silky sides apart. As if trying to not let her gaze lustfully wander down the length of his alluring physique, she grasped another piece of the white fabric in her hand, almost intimately wrapping her arms around his broad thorax, her nimble fingers clad his battered body with a second layer of thick linen bandages to support his badly broken ribs.

Due to their close proximity, Bulma couldn't escape the evidence of his arousal jutting against the softness of her flat stomach, feeling the hard shaft throb through the thin fabric of her dress. His large hands came upon the rounded flesh of her behind, lifting her, bringing her up so he could grind himself eagerly against her, a low content grunt against the shell of her ear, hands kneading her rear with a yearning to possess.

The young woman closed her eyes, relishing in the rough touch of the hands she had thought would never be felt upon her skin ever again. The set of warm lips lowered, tasting the delicate skin of her neck, Bulma caved, leaning into him, grinding her thighs together as a wave of desire spread from her core and throughout her entire body. She had come to desperately covet Vegeta's dark touch, the unexplainable yearning to be fully possessed by the Prince of Darkness, it was a need which had once frightened her, to be so terribly consumed with desire for another being.

Her sapphire orbs lowered to the masculinely defined v-shape of his lower abdomen, the way it narrowed over his hips, begging to guide her eager fingers away from their chores and to the thickness of his awaiting cock, the glistening pink head demanding for the warmth of her hand to engulf him. Despite wanting nothing else, Bulma made no move to care for it, not giving it the attention it sought for, her young face hard-set as she focused on the task at hand, tightening the bandages.

A silky smooth appendage wrapped around her wrist, forcing her to stop her ministrations, intending to guide the female to where her affection was needed the most.

Unwilling to comply with her prince's wishes, Bulma discreetly turned from his embrace, her action even had him stunned for a brief moment before his flamed locks slowly rouse, his dark eyes narrowed, the distant fires of burning cities reaching them through the large balcony windows reflected in the usually so cold obsidian orbs. The callous hand reached out and closed around her elbow, effortlessly hauling her back against him.

"Disrespectful Wench! Stop with your meaningless task and focus on what your Prince truly wants instead." Vegeta hissed and chucked the medical supplies off the table with a quick swipe of his hand.

The low rumble emitting from within his chest was threatening and Bulma didn't fight his attempt to bring her even closer to his badly injured form, his bandaged arms engulfing her. The heat of his body close to hers was the only thing she had longed for during the excruciating hours of this dreadful day, she helplessly savored the feel of Vegeta's hands upon her, unable to fight the deepest wishes of her own body.

Instead of bringing her hand lower, the human peered up at the annoyed prince through lidded eyes, her palm reaching out to rest against his ribs, fingers spreading over the course white fabric. There was a defying glint present in her darkened eyes and Bulma added pressure to her touch and the prince flinched as broken bones scraped against injured flesh.

"You think due to my petty wounds I'm unable to take you?" Vegeta glowered down at her, his grip on her arms tightening, his teeth gritted as the searing pain in his chest did not fade. "I'm saiyan, it merely takes an ounce of my strength to fuck you until you beg."

Bulma's head remained respectfully bowed, the locks of her long blue hair fell to shield her face from him. "I know so my Prince, you have proved many times that there's no one who could ever fuck me like you do." The words she spoke were lifeless, her usually so melodic voice was flat, no undertone of desire in it.

With furrowed brows,Vegeta followed the human's every move as she began to collect the items he had strewn all over the floor with his outburst. There was something amiss with his pet, the little minx had had her fair shares of outbursts through the years, but never had she defiantly refused him what was his in every way, the usual light in her sapphire eyes seeming to have burnt out.

The woman swiftly kneeled before him, her knees against the cold stone flooring. Her finger found what they were looking for, and as she rouse, Bulma ripped the plastic package open with her teeth. Not asking permission, the bold human patted her hand roughly against his cheek, attaching the healing tape onto his battered skin, over the wound recently sealed by stitches. Vegeta pulled his head to the side with gritted his teeth, spitting out the blood which pooled into his mouth at her rough touch.

"A man should not fuck the day before an important battle, it will distract him-"

Vegeta grabbed her by the back of her neck, rarely having experience such intense reluctance to be touched by him from his favored pet. "Your words are not your own.." The questioning words passing his bruised lip were throaty, yet coming from him, almost considered gentle.

The woman had never feared looking directly upon him, but her sapphire gaze was unusually hard, just like her voice. "If the Saiyan Empire is to rise victorious from this war, they need their Prince's strength, every single ounce of it..."

She lowered her head, eyes filled with such sorrow that Vegeta let his fingers slid against the smoothness of her cheek as the human pet once again pulled away from him.

"As you wish." He grunted haughtily, a vexed tone to his husky voice.

Bulma's brows knitted together from her kneeled position as the prince shrugged out of his silky robe, letting it fall from his shoulders as he reached down for the navy blue spandex, which had quickly replaced the bloody and tarnished one from today's battle, and was now neatly folded over the armrest of the velvet red lounger.

Placing the collected medical items back on the table, Bulma sauntered up to his turned back. "Is there anything else you require my lord, let me fetch it for you."

"When even a man's whores refuses him in bed, he know when he needs to grow stronger." The prince of all saiyans did not turn around as he spoke, the toned back rigid and his muscles tense as he struggled with the tight material over his broken arm, fully intent to spend his last hours trying to increase his strength despite the condition of his broken body. "You may leave, there's plenty of able men in need of a woman's touch tonight, I'm releasing you from whatever duties you may once have had towards me."

Not even his back had been spared from the onslaught of the enemy, and with no regeneration tanks to use, the markings were still fully visible on his skin despite his strong saiyan blood. Bulma clenched her fists by her sides as she watched the saiyan's futile attempts to dress himself.

The skin of his back felt clammy against her warm cheek, Bulma leaned further into him, feeling all of the Vegeta's anger, his frustration and the small twinge of despair.

"Did I not tell you to leave, wench."

"I'm not going anywhere, my Prince." Bulma murmured softly, her lips gently caressing the battle bruised flesh. "You may kill me for no longer being able to hold my tongue in your presence, somehow it does not make a difference anymore, I know my fate already."

Vegeta didn't answer her, neither did he attempt to brush her off of him.

"I watched as Raditz and Kakarott brought you in tonight, you were covered in so much blood I'd never expect you to still be breathing." She whispered, her fingers tenderly traced the lines of his back before they paused right beside the base of his tail. "How can I explain to a saiyan... to a prince, the feeling of loss... The knowledge that perhaps I could never look upon your face again after this, to know I could never feel your touch on my skin ever again."

He stood rigid as the woman slid her frail arms around his waist, hugging him of all people in a way she had never dared to touch another being since her own planet was purged.

"Your mate and your father fell on the battlefield today. You're the only injured saiyan brought back from the battlefield, the rest of them were left over there to die or rot. Despite being human I can still smell the putrid stench of their burning corpses all the way here." Bulma's eyes shut tightly, forcing her voice to remain steady despite her growing fears. "The way you came to me last night, you fully expected to fall with them today and so did I, how can I endure that all over again?"

Bulma had cursed her own helplessness while pacing back and forth on the outer wall to the magnificent palace, spending hours out there not knowing if the one she was waiting for would ever come back to her, or if she was simply waiting for the enemy to appear on the horizon, waiting for them to breach the defenses and take over the capital, for the slaughter and rape of the defenseless slaves lacking the saiyans' means of protecting themselves. She had experienced a purge before, knew what it was like to be hunted with no means of escape, sold into slavery, to lose your own person to become the belonging of someone else.

Yet, the purge of Chikyuu had been nothing compared to what they could expect from their enemy this time, total annihilation. Despite her longing to feel his touch one last time, she could not bear another night of wordless goodbyes.

"I.. I'm afraid-" Bulma's voice wavered, taking the prince's tender and battle bruised flesh between her teeth as the tears fought to free themselves. "I'm scared of what will happen to me, I'm so afraid of losing you."

A deep sigh was heard from him, and Bulma felt as all the muscles in the prince's sturdy back relaxed beneath her cheek. Non to gently, Vegeta grasped her arms and unwound them from his waist, the strength of his tail alone brushed her aside as he turned around to face her.

"Feh, petty human emotions, you cannot lose something you've never had." His obsidian eyes skimming over her forlorn features with an annoyed frown, his strong hands grasping her frail shoulders. "A warrior's death is something to look forward to, do not mock it with your foolish tears."

Her gown was not created to stay on for very long and it pooled around her feet as Vegeta's fingers roughly released the material from the gilded clasps at her shoulders. The human's shapely form was exposed to his roaming eyes, being owned by him, neither of them had ever seen the purpose of her wearing any undergarments, they would not have stayed on for very long.

She stood unabashed at her own nudity not reaching to cover herself in any way, despite her young age, Bulma's body held a nice and womanly shape, from the gentle curves of the breasts with pale pink buds, to the roundness of her hips. Her sapphire eyes still held the small twinge of solicitude, a feeling Vegeta would not have bothered with, if her worry had not been directed towards himself.

Without a single touch, the prince backed the girl against the plush armrest of the sofa, his arms on either side expertly trapping her with his body. Vegeta's fingers wrapped in the long tresses of her cerulean hair, pulling sharply to expose her throat to him, his sharp nose pressed against the delicate skin, inhaling her womanly scent. His mouth hungrily tasted her at his own leisure, teeth nipping at the delicate skin, breaking it, his tongue lapping at the wound to taste the irony sweetness.

Bulma's lips parted as he pulled back slightly, his fingers now tracing along the inside of her thigh, the smoldering dark eyes steadily holding her gaze. Instinctively she spread her legs wider, welcoming her Prince's touch as his fingers slid over the wet folds. Without warning, Vegeta's fingers plunged inside of her, a wanton gasp spilling from her lush lips as her hips jerked forward, her inner walls clenching obediently around him.

As he removed them a dark smirk played on Vegeta's bruised lips. "To think I thought your need for me had dwindled." He mocked, a naked flame of lust raging within the obsidian eyes, his lips closing around the fingers coated with her need for him.

"Never, my prince." Bulma moaned, her breathing heavy as arms reached up and wrapped around his strong neck, eyes glittering at the prospect of pleasure. "My need for you will never fade."

With a wicked smirk he reached up, removing her slender arms. A surprised yelp left Bulma's lips as Vegeta grabbed her waist roughly and flipped her over, his hips pushing her roughly against the side of the high armrest of the lounger.

"This will teach you not to refuse me, wench." He growled dangerously against her ear, his hardness brushing tauntingly against her rear. "Welcome me with spread legs when I return victorious from the battlefield tomorrow, understood?"

"Yes." Bulma groaned as his heavy hand pressed her down over the armrest, her feet now barely touching the floor and she could sense the warmth of the prince's throbbing manhood against her flesh.

Non too gently Vegeta nudged her thighs apart with his knee, his hunger for her was as strong as ever, edged by a dark desperation he had never felt before. Gripping the heavily neglected cock in his hand, Vegeta guided himself to her hot slick entrance, wetting the pink head, stroking it against her sensitive core. Teasing her, the prince enjoying the pleasured mewls escaping from his pet, the frustrated wiggle of her hips, her back arched and she writhed in torment, her need to be filled was overwhelming.

With his masculine hands in a steady grip around Bulma's hips, Vegeta leaned over her back and with a groan he buried himself to the hilt within the familiar warmth between the human's thighs, her uninhibited moans echoed against the walls as the prince made truth of his words and took her. He had never been gentle with her, it was not the saiyan way, it was not his way. But Vegeta knew he didn't need to either, the girl's voice never sounded as sweet as when she was being completely filled by every inch of his royal cock.

The feel of her tight cunt as she surrendered, taking him fully inside, clenching and shuddering around him as he possessively ravished her was unlike anything he had ever felt with his saiyan whores. The human answered each rhythmic thrust of his hips with a fervor, her cries of pleasure as the hot flesh slid into her spurred him on, he drove into her filling her completely over and over again.

Vegeta trailed the side of her ribs, rough hands reaching up to cup the swell of her perfectly rounded breasts, they were heavy with need and the pink buds were already hard against his palms. Lifting the blue haired goddess up to him, her perfectly arched back to his chest, the nape of her neck slick with sweat. His mouth teased her neck, tongue dipping out to slide over the soft skin. Her head turned slightly as she glanced back at him, the sapphire eyes dilated and her lush lips were parted with the pleasure he drove into her body with badly restrained thrusts.

"You are not to think about tomorrow, only now, only me." He snarled, the primal rumble escaping his chest as he withdrew momentarily from her, only to plunge back deep into the heated core. "I'll fuck those silly fears away."

Her body was growing weak and Bulma fell forward, barely able to catch herself as Vegeta released her from his hold, the smooth skin of her hips back beneath his warm palms, his fingers digging into her soft flesh as he thrust his hardness into her. The royal chamber filled with the sound of their bodies joining, Bulma's desperate moans mixed with the low grunts from the man above her, the burning world before them became distant.

"Naah... more.." Bulma's agonized gasps rolled onto his cheek, her entire form shivered beneath him as she begged, her small hand darted up and fisted a lock of his raven hair in her grasp, tugging him closer. "Please... my Prince, I need you... I need you..."

Bulma's back arched wildly against his chest and Vegeta sucked in a sharp breath, his hand dug into the silky material of the couch next to her as he leaned over her, unable to give in before being given what he desired the most. Despite the searing pain within his chest, the need to fill and own the human completely won and Vegeta hoisted her leg further up to get better access, to plunge deeper. His tail wound around her ankle, steadying her as he relentlessly began invading her petite form, the pearls of sweat trailing down the side of his face.

Breathing became harder, the friction between the couch and the sensitive skin of her rounded breasts had Bulma bite down hard on her own lower lip to prevent herself from truly screaming out her pleasure for everyone taking refuge in the castle to hear. Vegeta's cock burned within her, his strong hands pushing her down, keeping her from escaping as he wildly thrust inside her. The large mirror framed by gold, hanging on the wall behind them reflected how his hips rapidly slammed hers into the side of the plush, red cushion, the muscles of his perfectly sculpted ass flexing each time he drove into her with uninhibited desire.

Strong and secure arms suddenly wound around her waist, and Vegeta grunted and grimaced as he lifted the petite form against him, removing them both from the couch. Not bearing to leave her comforting heat for long, the prince fell with her on the massive bed made for royalty, her hair spilling around her like a halo as he entered her fully in one deep thrust. Her warm breath panted onto his damp skin, sending a shiver down his spine, her lips not able to resist the temptation to caress him, and like the little minx she was, Bulma sunk her teeth into his shoulders, every intention to draw his royal blood.

With a grunt Vegeta reached between their bodies, feeling himself disappear into her hot moistness, seeking the wet folds for her clit, as on cue the woman released him and arched into his touch instead, a moan like no other spilling from her lips. Her slender legs wound around his hips, fingers taking a greedy grip of his now unruly hair as she writhed beneath him, her breasts brushing against his chest with every frantic thrust of his hips.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried helplessly beneath the prince when the pulsating waves of pleasure absorbed her, her back arched against the bed as she reached her peak on his pulsating cock.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he felt the tightening of his balls, unable to control his own body as his name for the first time spilled from the sweet lips of the woman beneath him. His form convulsed against her, a shudder along his spine arching his tail.

"Bulma..." He moaned hoarsely into her hair, his hand slipped into the woman's long tresses, bringing her even closer to him as his hot seed spilled into her.

The prince's mouth broke the only rule they had ever had between them, savoring the sweet taste of his most prized possession before his loss of consciousness sent his dead weight to fall limply over the small form beneath him, the loose bandages around his chest the same crimson red as the sheets they rested upon.

Panting, Bulma slipped from beneath the exhausted saiyan warrior, and on shaky legs she sat up, gently rolling Vegeta comfortably onto his back. A tightness gripped at her human heart, it was such a rare phenomena to be allowed to watch her dark prince sleep, the crease between his brows gone, only now could she see how young he truly was. Bulma's trembling fingers caressed the soft lines of Vegeta's face, slowly coming to term with the fact that this was probably the last night she would see her prince in this lifetime.

* * *

I hope it was to you guys liking :D

Love, M


End file.
